Pokemon Ranger: Shadow of Almia
by Starlight1997
Summary: A new twist in the Pokemon Ranger Shadow of Almia with some new plots, new story line and some old plots and story line.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but the plot changes.**

**Please read and response **

Prologue

Before the universe started there are two forces the darkness and light. There is a balance between the two that one of them can't over power the other and that will never be broken. Until the darkness wanted to have more power than the light, so they two started to fight each other. But both forces of light and dark are equal instead of one winning there was a big bang that created the universe and both forces travel in time as power/ energy. The light energy place itself in a body of a baby girl. But the dark energy landed in a cave in Alima that will form into a shadow crystal waiting to control a body so it try to rule the whole world in darkness. Fifteen year have pass by the girl grow up to be a beauty young teenager with bright blue eye, clear skin, and brown hair and have not darkness in her heart. Now she is traveling to Almia to become one of the best Pokémon ranger that she can be.

**Sorry it was too short maybe **

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I update late because of writer block**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

Chapter One: A New Beginning

"Capture complete" said the girl with brown hair and bright blue eye. She just completes her first capture to enter the school. Then out of nowhere the light when off for a while that only one light was on in the back, and there was a man dress in a black over coat and a hat to cover his face. The man smiles at the girl see that she was very good and going to be great one day in the future. "Very good very good" said the man walking up a little close that make her set back.

"You did an excellent job capturing, welcome to the school of top spy and together we will take over the world", he laughs very hard.

"Mr. Kaplan!" yells a voice. All the light when back on and the girl turn around to see a women with red hair with a white blouse and a green skit.

"Mr. Kaplan don't scary the new student" said the woman. The girl than face back to Mr. Kaplan who taking off his coat and replacing is hat.

"Sorry MS. April, it was a good time to scary a new student and can't hold it back." said Mr. Kaplan. Ms. April goes to the new student.

"Sorry about Mr. Kaplan and his crazy idea" she said. "By the way my name is MS. April and I'm going to be your teacher starting now and through the end of your school year and what is your name" said Ms. April.

"My named is Katrina Hitomi but, most people just call me Kate foe short" she said to her new teacher.

"Ok you don't want to late to your class, then follow me to your class to meet your new classmate and that you can caught up with the class" said Ms. April. They both leave the gym area and enter to the main school build. On the way out Kate could hear Mr. Kaplan wishing her good luck.

**Hope you like it, update soon and Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated version **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

**Chapter 3: meeting the class and reuniting with an old friend**

**Kate POV: **

I can't believe it I finally make it into ranger school without using my power. Oh I forget to introduce myself, hi my named is Katrina Hitomi, even though I look human, but I'm not. I am a magically girl know as Shinning Star (1) and my power is to able to talk to Pokémon and fight evil with my staff and mt special last attack spell that I won't tell. The reason that I didn't use my power because an evil force called Team Dim Sun robed my transformation device and try to figure out to use it as their own, but one problem that I the only one to activate and unlock it true power but, i still can transform only my standers form. So I cannot able to transform to my last form to activate my final attack. And the reason in Almia is when Team Dim Sun robed my device I over hear them that they will going to use it take over the world starting with Almia first and I'm here to help . Oh have to Ms. April is going to tell me something.

We finally make it in fort of the classroom door. "Kate can you wait outside for a few second, so I can tell the know that you are here" said Ms. April. I nod my head letting her know I ok with it. The Ms. April just walk through the door to let the class know I hear. Should they already know I'll be coming the day before maybe they forget to tell them? I don't need to listen to the door I already knew what the student going to tell her. It wasn't hurt to try.

I cup my ear and put it on the door to listen what happening inside the classroom. "Ok class as you know yesterday that we going to have a new member to the class" said Ms. April. I hear the class get excited about and ask question to the teacher how I look like and something on the line.

"Ok, class ok why you don't see her for yourself", said Ms. April, "Ok you can come in now"Ok it now my time to shine and show mt new classmate that I am ready to take on the world. I walk inside the class and stop in standing next to Ms. April and face my classmate. "Ok class here is our lasted classmate and why you introduce yourself to your new classmate" said Ms. April. I am about to introduce myself until someone cut me off.

"Katrina Hitomi, Kate is that you" said a boy with spiky red hair and green eye. I look at him until I realize it is my old friend from preschool Keith Dazzle. He was my very first best friend until I moved away when I was ten-year olds. "Keith it is you long time no see" I told him. He smiles back at me with his famous grin.

"Oh I didn't know both of you know each other" said Ms. April in surprise. "You can have your seating the empty deck next to him and reunited during the class tour with Rhythmi during free time I going to give the class so you can caught up with each other." I walk to my seat while Ms. April tell the class is free study time and that she will be in the staff room if anyone need her.

After Ms. April leave the classroom. I am surrounding by my classmate while they are asking questions to me all at once. The person I know who is going to save out of this mess is Keith and he quit down the class. "Quit down will ya " He told the class. The class look at him

"Ok Kate what do you what to is you going to be and how long you caught Mr. Kaplan's Pikachu?"He told me.

"I here to become a ranger and it was about 4 second." I said. "Wow Kate that was fast and you beat Keith and his was about six Second that caught that Pikachu" Said a girl with very puff blond hair and blue eye but a little darker.

"Hi my name is Rhythmi Song it nice to meet you Kate" She said."Ok let the tour begins". Life is going to fun in ranger school for here on end.

* * *

**Might change in the future update and I need help to named her magically girl name**

**Thank you S for the idea on what power do Kate have**

**Hope you like and Review **

**Update soon.**


	4. update

**Sorry i didn't update because i have writer block and have another pokemon ranger fanfiction in my head that Kate get kidnap during the one day internship and can't find her of the kidnapper and there is a mystery person that help the ranger during their mission by giving clue and don't know who it is. **


End file.
